The Last Made
by Izakuruler
Summary: Saito Hasegawa was just a normal guy untill he comes close to death and is given a plum of dusk and mechanics to harness its energy. Forced to use his power to help the Kirijo group he and the detective Naoto Shirigane have to solve the recent shadow cases
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I'm Saito Hasegawa. About an hour ago I was out getting some school supplies and now I'm lying in a hospital bed. This started after I finished shopping.

About an hour ago

"Let's see, I got all my books and dinner" I was checking through my bags while walking to my dorm. The train was late and the dorm was in Iwatodai so I walked home.

"Why did they make me go" I groan out loud. I was walking through the crowds as I passed Iwatodai Station

I learnt the reason the train was late was that someone was hit into one "They probably deserved it too" I mutter with a frown.

I was messing with my MP3 at the time so I didn't notice the speeding Limo in the distance and as I crossed, it slammed into me

"Damn it" I meekly tried to yell as my vision faded.

The Present

Now I was I life support, the nerves in my arms and legs were severed and my spine was broken in several locations.

It seemed they couldn't save me from death. "Death is not a Hunter unbeknownst to its pray, One is always aware that it lies in wait" I say as I slowly wait for death

"We are ready to perform the experiment Miss Karijo" said a man dressed in some blue clothing "Then gas him and start" I fall into sleep.

Funny isn't it I was living my life like normal, but at the moment I realise I was going to die I realise I never did anything memorable.

"Memento Mori" so true isn't it, I am human and I will die. "I don't want to die" I say as my life starts to fade. "Wake up sir" I hear a calm male voice "Huh?"

I open my eyes and turn my neck to the voice. "Wait a moment" I realise that my body was functioning again "How did I..."

I got up and moved my body, every little bone was working again "I'm sorry about operating on you but can you sign this" He handed over a form, "What you did to me?" I said

A female voice came out, I knew this one, the chairwoman of my dorm "Sorry Hasegawa-San but you're not fully human anymore" I looked up and saw her "Mitsuru Kirijo".

I had no idea what had happened but I'm glad I'm alive. "What did you put in my body?" I asked to the doctor and Miss Karijo (I'm trying to keep my manners) "Robotics" the doctor said

"Like in Sci-fi movies?" I asked with curiosity in my voice "It's not the same; your parts are custom made by Karijo scientist" I look at my arm, on it were the words "Close combat type S.A.I.T.O" I read out.

The same on my other arm and both of my legs "Those are for legal issues, we can hide those" Miss Karijo said to me. "One more thing is left who smashed into me" I said trying to think back "I must apologise but my driver was trying to make sure to get me to a meeting on time and then you walked in front" I fell back onto my bed "How long will I have to stay here" I asked with a sigh.

"None at all" The doctor said with a warm smile, he pasted me over my clothes freshly washed "we had you changed since your normal clothes were drenched in blood"

I nodded and they left so I could change "Robotics huh" I said to myself.

"Crap! I was supposed to get dinner" I yell out load, and then Mitsuru (I decided to stop caring about manners) came in and said "I ordered them sushi. Ah, that takes me back" I yawned and stretched my arms out, "So what about me" I said as I looked at the night sky "It's dark out" I continued, Mitsuru came over to the window and stated "You will be taken to a testing facility built into my mansion"

I didn't try to argue so I we left for a testing range

* * *

For anyone who read this before, I'm redoing this one for various reasons


	2. Chapter 2

The Kirijo Mansion – 11:30

I was standing in front of a giant mansion "This place is huge" I yelled out in surprise

"Hasegawa-San please follow me a to the training site" I followed Mitsuru down some stairs and the walls covered with a nice paint (I think it was) turned into titanium and gunshot could be heard

"Is this some sort of shooting range" I ask without a care in the world and the shot get louder

"Yes, aren't you scared" she replied without wasting a moment by turning around

"Not really, I mean I was hit by a car and I'm not suffering any mental problems" I say with a neutral expression "Plus why are people afraid of gunshot not aimed at them" I add on with a board frown

"True, but most are scared by loud sounds" She yelled over the gunshots

"I just filter it out through these headphone things, so they aren't that loud to me" It's true I couldn't hear them through these blue and black headphones.

We entered inside the room where (I'm guessing) the gunshot were coming from. Inside was a line-up of girls. No, even I could see that they only look in the human shape.

"Mitsuru-Sama the last set have been fully trained" said a golden haired figure, who through Saito's eyes was scanned as 'Aigis, long range model' I look at the roof since every one of the other cyborgs or androids or whatever they are made my scan start working

"Ok, can you train this one" Mitsuru said while gesturing at me as the golden haired girl looked at me closely "When did the models start coming in male?"

I sigh and look at the roof "I'm mostly human" I said with another sigh on the end

On an unrelated note they say that sighing shortens your life, so maybe I ran out my time in these 17 years I've been alive or at least that what I think

"How unusual" The girl tilted her head "How can a human handle the power of a shadow suppression weapon"

I look straight forward and come face-to-face with Mitsuru, "AH, when did you get there!?" I exclaim "We have a task for you" she replied coldly

"What if I refuse?" I said trying to be smart "My associates will turn off the very mechanics that are keeping you alive" She said without hesitation

"Fine, fine, what do I have to do?" Mitsuru took out a file.

'Security Files' it said across the front in bold print, inside was two tapes, five profiles and some sort of forum

"So what is this crap and why should care?" I frowned as I picked up the profiles "Criminals possessed by shadows and are causing havoc in Port Island"

I get up and put on tape in to check it. It was empty; the timer said it was 11:59. Then it happened, in front of the camera was a person and the timer said '12:01'

"How did that happen" I ask with a monotone expression "what if I told you that a day consisted of more than 24 hours"

I started to think "It's not entirely impossible, but highly unlikely" I say while contemplating over it "But why bring this up?"

Mitsuru looks at the clock "It's time" the clock took one more tick and then silence filled the room.

"What is going on here" I said looking around the room that had turned a sickly shade of green "This is the 25th hour, The Dark Hour" Mitsuru explained to me

I was the only one who was unnerved from this whole thing "Ok so how am I to find someone when we can't use technology in this '25th hour' that were in"

I felt the collected disappointment for around me "We've hired another to help you" Said the golden haired girl, I think her name was Aigis "Detective Shirogane" someone entered my range of sight. "Hello, I am Naoto Shirogane" Said the slender figure

"Let's see" I said as my eyes scanned through file after file, "This is wrong" I announce out loud as a stare between two news clippings "Why does one say girl and one say boy?"

"Detective Shirogane is a woman who once hid as a man" I nod and accept that fact "Fair enough" That's all I can say with my world views

Naoto spoke up "So you have no problems working with me?" I shook my head and said "I'm sure that you needed to be like that for some reason, which is enough for me"

"Well if I may" Mitsuru interrupted "According to security outpost, one of the people we are chasing is heading to Iwatodai" I gulp and stand up

"I'm going now" I had no plan of idea's but that wasn't going to stop me "Shirogane please go with him"

* * *

Iwatodai Station – The Dark Hour

We made it in no time since I chose to 'Test' my new body's speed while carrying Naoto on my back.

"This is Mitsuru" I hear in my head "What the?" I turn to confirm that no one else is nearby "This is an ability of mine during this hour so do not bother checking nearby for me"

"So can you find our target?" I ask "Even with this power there is too much interference to use it to look over the town" I sigh

During that, a yell came out, no more like a screech of an animal in pain "Let's go" I say as I run through the nearby alley and see a person at a door trying to break it open, but as I walk into the street the man turns showing a mask that looked like it was stuck on his face

He jumped at me, and some black goo surrounded him while he threw me into a wall. I fell onto the ground and Naoto had a gun out "Take this" she said as multiple bullets smashed into the goo

During that I run up next to her and check for any major damage on my body. I was fine and so our battle truly began as the man we had chased was consumed by the goo. His body was nowhere in sight.

A creature that had multiple arms and daggers came at us "RUN!" I hear in my head "Hurry this way" Naoto yells as she flees from the battle, but I was to slow and the creature picked me up and attempted to cut my legs.

"Sorry there reinforced" I say with a smug smile "Time to go" I kick the mask and caused a crack in it.

A horrendous scream came out and the creature started to run away but I followed it and kept the battle going until the sky went normal and the creature disappeared and the man inside returned.

"Caught the first one" I picked up the mask that shouldn't exist here, it gave off an aura of death "Its smells like death as well"

I take out my phone and click the keys of a number I've never seen before "I have you man" I said on my end as a familiar voice sounded shocked "It is good to hear that you're still alive" Naoto replies

Sighing I say every detail, "And so I'm heading back, where are you?" I ask as Naoto paused for a second

"The station, why" I started to run "Here he is, I think?" I yawn out while dropping the man on the ground

After a few moments of checking we had confirmed his identity "Why does Mitsuru-Sama need some criminals and delinquents, plus couldn't the police just catch them during normal hours" I ask with no answer in mind

We walked in silence trying to find some answer with no clues "I guess we'll find out soon" I said as we walked into the mansion and down to the other room

"We have returned" announced Naoto as we entered the 'secret' training room.

"Welcome back, were you successful?" She ask before I came in with the body and mask

"Is this what you looking for" I dropped the man on the floor with a smile

"Thank you for this" she turned and said "take this man and extract the experiment" and men in hazard suit came out and took the man away.

"He had this attached to his face during 'that' hour" I said handing over the mask

Mitsuru and Aigis faces sadden as they see the mask "I thought Minato stopped this madness" Aigis said sadly

"Both of you should head to the dorm" I looked at Mitsuru with a look that said 'What did you say?'

"Naoto is no older than you, so we need her to be enrolled at Gekkoukan High" She said sounding like she said something profound

"Fine lets go, I need a shower and some sleep" I said walking off "What's the holdup?"

"Can you wait here for a second Hasegawa, we need to do something"

* * *

Secret Training Room – 1:24am

I've been staring at the roof for a while and I start to come to the conclusion that none of this was an accident, everything was to well-placed for it to work like it did tonight. "Maybe it's my luck at work"

"Hey! Can I leave yet, I have classes to sleep in… I mean to learn from" I know that I would die from that sentence.

After 4 minutes I heard footsteps "Finally, we can go…now" For a split second I saw something that caused my head to stop working

Naoto look like, well compared to the uniformed detective I just worked with, she was more girly "Ah… please no staring" she said covering her face with the hoodie

Naoto had a fully dark blue outfit that included: A blue hoodie, dress and boots

I look to Mitsuru "So why did she have to change?"

"Remember the other one could be watching you, so you'll need this" one of the servants passed some clothes to me

I found a blue T-shirt, a grey jumper and black jeans. Shortly after I got changed

"I feel like a walking graffiti wall" it didn't help that on the back was SH written in graffiti style. "Can I go back to the dorm now, but don't sleep in your classes"

[You can feel death's ice grasp on your shoulder]

"Ok see you headmaster" I said while walking out at a faster pace than normal

"I don't get it, you're not scared of the shadows but you're scared of her" Naoto asked

"If that thing I fought is called a shadow then I rather fight those than her" I replied with panic in my voice

We left the Mansion and headed to the dorm but unfortunately we would have a run in with a dorm mate and the trivial rumours would spread

* * *

How was this, let me know


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got this done, I've been stuck between homework and my part-time jobs. Also this was not fully edited so please point it out if you find one

So without any more delays let us being

* * *

Outside the Iwatodai Dorm – 1: 54am

We stood in front of the dorm in the cool spiring wind "Well it's not much of a welcome but, welcome to the Iwatodai Dorm" I say drifting in and out of sleep

"Thank you" Naoto replied, obviously uncomfortable with the outfit she had to wear "I wouldn't worry about that outfit, it looks good on you" I replied while walking up the stairs

Until I reached the top of the stairs I had neglected to realise that the lounge light were still on

"The hell is going on tonight" I whisper to myself as I start to open the door

"Hello, anyone up?" I ask while entering the lounge, and the second I walk in something smashed the back of my head

"Oh it's you Sai-chan, sorry" Said the person who smashed me over the head. One of the dorm's residents, her name is Kaiya Tatsuchi. (Her last name means Dragon Blood)

"Hasagawa-san is everything ok?" asked Naoto as she entered the dorm "What the, Hasagawa-san?" she continued as I was on the floor

"Who are you?" Kaiya asked Naoto "Kaiya, this is Naoto Shirogane" I say while getting up

"Now here's the real question, why are you awake at this hour?" I ask irritated due to the fact of getting my head smashed in

"I can ask you the same thing" She says then pokes her tongue out at me "Don't be a smartass and tell me why"

She looks down and looks up "I was worried, you never came back" I sigh "Whatever, can I sleep now?" I was too tired to care tonight

"Aren't you going to tell your date goodnight" Kaiya asked as I reached the stairs "Not my date, new resident, give her a room" I ignore any arguments and go up the end of the 2nd floor hallway

I open my door and collapse on the bed. I fall into sleep straight away

Velvet Room

After falling asleep, I find myself in a velvet blue room that looks like a class room but the tables were stacked agenised the doors and only one sat in the middle

"Welcome to the velvet room" says a man with an extremely long nose from across the table "I am Igor; it is a pleasure to make your aquatics"

"It seems like we have another guest, it wasn't very long ago we had a guest here" he says as he takes out a tarot deck

"It seems that you have entered an odd turn of fate, in the following days you will enter a contract of sorts" he places his hand flat out and two card comes out "The fool and the fortune arcana's, you journey will be one that continues to be a mystery. I hope for your success, also your death isn't the only way your journey could come to an end, remember that"

My vision fades to black "Time stills moves forward in your world" he says through the darkness

Saito's Room- 5:30am

My eyes open and then I groan as my alarm clock goes off. "" I get up and take out my uniform.

I lay it out and grab a bag with my bathroom supplies. I enter the first floor bathroom and dip my head in the sink. The cold water woke me up fully, and I walked back upstairs with only pants on and a toothbrush sticking out of my mouth

When I got back I took a look in the mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked like I had no sleep and my hair was a mess

"Crap, I look like a mess" I mutter while putting my long hair in a low ponytail which had the end torn off from it "Well that just great"

I ignore that fact since no-one even brings up anything to do with my hair

I got dressed and went down stairs and got some cereal. Though after 5 minutes of eating I noticed that it was out of date "It's just not my day today is it"

I don't mind making a lot of noise since the other male student in this dorm sleeps like a log and the female rooms are too far to hear the first floor without yelling

I turn on the TV and watch for just over half an hour until someone else came down

"Morn…ing Saito" says the tired student from the fridge taking pauses to take small naps

"Hey, wake up Kai" I say as I walk over to the fridge and turn a bottle of water over his head "The Frigin cold you ass wipe" he curse back at me with a fire in his eyes

I shrug his rage off and sat down; the guy I just 'Woke up' is Kai Tatsuchi (Yes his name is similar to his sisters) and he is my defacto best friend

He started to have breakfast and as he took his first spoonful of cereal I yell out "That's out of date" He spat it out

This was a daily routine for me since my parents made me attend this place a year ago, they said something along the lines of 'Our business partners are willing to take you off our hand and we're sick of you disrespect' my parents run a company that has close ties with the Kirijo group since before I was born and after Mitsuru became the head of the family she was more willing to take me over here.  
A few years back I knew Mitsuru but she's like a big sister. I was clumsy and got injured a lot as a child and she helped me. That's what I remember from my childhood back then after that I was moved all over Japan and areas in and around London England till now

The room was silent as Kai ran into the toilets. The only sound was the ticking of clock as I turned off the TV

The seconds stretched out and then the sound of a scream came from the upper floors

I run upstairs to the third floor "What's wrong?" I say stopping at the end of the third floor stairs

"Nothing, we just had a little 'Mishap' up here" I hear Kaiya tell me from further up the hallway

I walk back down and Kai was about to pass me and I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back down "We aren't needed upstairs so don't try to go up there" I tell him

I leave right after to grab some stuff before school

I stop by the strip mall near the station and got some manga from the top floor and then waited at the station till Kaiya showed up with Naoto following behind

We boarded the train as Kai just jumped through the doors at the last minute getting his pants leg caught in the door

"Nee-Chan, help me" he begs his sister while trying to pull his leg without ripping his pants

I start talking to Naoto who was fidgeting while Kaiya was trying to unjam his pants from the door

"What's wrong?" I ask to her "I never had to wear a female uniform before" she replies while trying to mess with her uniform "And this is one of the few times I've worn a dress since I was little"

I pat her head and steal her hat "Hey! Give that back" she yells as I lean back and put it on my head "No way this is too much fun" I say before a bump threw me up in the air

I fell into Kai and he punched me "Get off me you asshole" he yelled as his fist connected with my face

Even though my arms and legs were 'improved' my face was normal and so as soon as the punch got through I walked off so I wouldn't kill him with my one hit K.O. punches

Naoto picked up her hat as soon as it came of my head and placed it back on her head

The door opened and Kai who was getting up using it fell onto the station platform, and then Kaiya walked over him onto the platform

Naoto and I walked out shortly after the bulk emptied out and started to walk to school while I dragged Kai to school

Gekkoukan High

Class 2-2 – 7:55am

I enter my class after dropping Kai in the lowest graded class. I sit in the left seat in the second row and look out the window until Kaiya barge in as she usually did, in an argument with a girl in our class.

I turned my head away toward the window, my mind wondered to that room

I must have been spaced out for a while since class started as I came back to reality

Class 2-2 – 12:35pm

I sat through class and learn classical literature with the worst teacher, Mr Ekoda

He's the worse teacher since he'll tell you off about every slight detail he noticed and anyone who talks back gets detention (or worse)

As soon as the bell for lunch everyone cheered as Mr Ekoda gave us all a dirty look and walked out

I went down stairs and grabbed a small pre-made bento from the student store and escaped to the connecting walkway to the clubs

The only ones here was Kai and myself as we usually discuss something like gaming but instead I remained quiet and reviewed everything that happened from yesterday to now.

The first thing is that I was almost killed in a car crash then brought back with mechanics, I'll have to confirm how this worked since there shouldn't of been enough blood in me to perform such a huge operation.

Next is that using my life as hostage Mitsuru had me now track down a criminal during the '25th hour' to stop a murderous rampage during the hour. But the purpose is still unknown

The only conclusion is that I know nothing. Maybe Naoto can fill the blanks for me with what she's be informed with

During my entire thinking session Kai was abnormally silent as well, I thought that he would interrupt my train of thought by now

"Kai, you ok man?" I ask calmly while placing my hand on his shoulder

He had a delayed reaction as he said "Oh, yeah I am" Kai had was fairly pale and then he got up and said "I'm gonna head back"

I leave as well and head for class 2-1

Class 2-1 12:43pm

I walk up to 2-1 and open the door to an average scene of slice of life anime. Everyone was surrounding Naoto but that didn't bother me since I just barged in

Most of the students in this class are smart, not more than me though

Naoto sighed in relief as I came into view "Thank you Hasegawa-San" she says with a nod

I shrug and look around at the looks from the other students and then one walked in and said "Saito Hasegawa. Why are you here?" I turned my head

The person who entered was Tamogi Karinera, and he's always criticising me

Tamogi came over and repeated "Why are you here?" while pointing in my face

I push is arm to the side and answered "I need to ask Naoto about something. That a problem with your 'perfect' world?"

Tamogi kept silent and sat in his chair in the row nearest to the door. I turn back with a smug smile of victory

Naoto looked at me with a serious gaze "I presume you need information about 'that'?" I nodded

She took out a file and placed it in front of me, and I picked it up and opened it while holding it closely. Inside was sixteen pieces of paper but in the current place it was too risky to stay here

I confirm that there were sixteen pages and seal the envelope while placing it inside my jacket

I leave with nothing but a confirmation nod and head back to class

Nothing in class was notable, though that's probably because I fell asleep during class

Class 2-2 3:43pm

Even after I woke up I stayed the class until it was empty. I even told Kai that I couldn't head out to Paulownia Mall with him to help him get the stuff he needed

I took the file out and looked through the pages, the first to the twelfth were all criminal profiles that were marked with roman numbers. The last Four showed something I didn't expect

'Candidates for the Shadow Operatives'

Saito Hasegawa – Prototype Close range Shadow Suppression Weapon

Kai Tatsuchi – Currently able to perceive the existence of shadows infected areas

Kaiya Tatsuchi – Currently unable to sense shadows but perceives shadow activity in nearby areas

"What the hell is this!?"

* * *

That the end of this chapter. Yes Kai and Kaiya have the basic same name for a few reasons so don't bitch about it


End file.
